


Your Place in the Stars

by bisexualmulan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I'm so sorry, lexa takes everything so seriously, lextra, too many candles, virgin lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmulan/pseuds/bisexualmulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is looking to show the depth of her feelings for Costia for the first time.</p><p>Inspired by the tumblr argument over whether or not Lexa is a virgin in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> goufa - child  
> prisa - princess  
> shop of - shut up

"I'm not a goufa, you know that, right heda?"

"I know," she laughed, "but can I help it I want to treat you like a prisa? You certainly look the part."

The girl laying on her lap chuckled and leapt up, immediately pouncing and pinning the brunette to the bed. Laying over her prone figure, the frizzy beauty above her sneered, "Good thing it isn't just good looks. I can still knock you back into your place _"commander"_. Just because the spirit chose you doesn't mean that I don't carry the blood of the first heda as well."

With an almighty effort, Lexa swung her legs out from under the girl, flung them to wrap around her back, and flipped them back around. She pulled her knees up high enough on either side to prevent the same maneuver while grinding her hips down into the woman below her.

She struggled beneath her for a few desperate moments before giving up and rolling her eyes at the commander in annoyance.

"You _are_ strong, Costia. Your blood is equal to my own, but yours is more beautiful. It is as dark as my own, but its color," she whispered, kissing her forehead and cheeks delicately, "is rivaled only by the skin that contains its magnificent force."

Costia smiled up at her. "You are only jealous that you are forced to roll around in the earth to blend into the forest. My body was born for this life... just as it was born for you."

Lexa's breath caught in her throat. Slowly, she bent to bring her lips to the flawless woman between her legs. The kiss was so delicate and full of innocence, Lexa hardly recognized it as her own. Costia suddenly surged forward, attempting to drown her. Lexa's mind was racing a million miles a minute - was this ok? Was she hurting her? Should she stop? But she knew the answer to the latter. It was a definitive "NO", but she was simply dissolving into this explosive, passionate kiss.

Lexa's hands released her captive as they moved down to hold her sides. Costia's hands immediately dove underneath the bottom of her shirt, attempting to feel every inch of the girl.

With a shiver, Lexa's mouth began traveling south down Costia's exposed neck. A feeling awoke beneath her gut, encouraging her to lick and suck everywhere she could. She wanted to devour her. A few nips on her neck had the pinned warrior moaning for more. Lexa moved her hands to begin tearing off her soon-to-be-lover's shirt, but was stopped by a loud knock.

"HEDA," the door thundered with the banging, "HEDA WE MUST TALK."

With a groan, Lexa looked between Costia and the door. The girl beneath her smiled and nodded knowingly. With another reluctant groan, Lexa stood, righting herself, before walking to the door. Cracking it open, she inquired to Gustus a simple "What?"

His eyes never darted across the room as he said stoically, "Azgeda. A small band from the north seem intent upon causing damage to villages on the border of our lands. They appear rogue and seek only to kill women and children to anger you. They have been tying up the men and torturing their wives and children at their feet. They strung one dismembered child up bearing the message 'long live heda' in blood on his chest."

These rebels certainly knew how to push her buttons. It worked spectacularly as Lexa snarled.

"Then they will all suffer as no warriors have suffered before," threatened the voice over her shoulder. Costia had joined her at the door as Lexa breathed heavily.

"Heda?" questioned Gustus, awaiting formal instruction.

She regained control of her breathing before looking him sharply in the eye.

"We will send the most animalistic among us to take care of these rouge parasites. I will send Quint to lead -"

"No."

Both of them looked to her in confusion.

"No," Costia spit. "I implore you, heda. Let me lead this mission. This is beyond a strike against the coalition. I want complete and unmerciful justice."

"It is too much to risk. The Ice Nation is too unpredictable," Lexa said calmly. "You will stay here to protect me."

"I will protect you by killing them. You can't keep me locked up away from danger when it was a life I was BORN into. I want to fight and live as a warrior. I grew up in those lands and know the territory best."

Gustus, stoic as ever, couldn't hide his opinion. He agreed with her. Lexa looked back and forth between the two. With a deep breath, she made her decision.

"Gustus, ready 15 of the most inhumane of our warriors to leave in an hours time. Tell them they are not to question the leadership of Costia, who will act as my mouth on this mission."

The giant man nodded and looked to both before turning away. Lexa closed the door before Costia could leave. Confused, Costia asked "Heda, I must go gather my weaponry and armor. If we are to be prepared within the hour -"

She was silenced with firm lips upon her own. Lexa had grabbed her up with a foreign hunger and explicit need to consume the woman in her room.

The brunette's hands were already up her shirt, desperately holding anything she could reach, tongue memorizing her mouth. Lexa picked up the ebony beauty and flung her upon the bed in desperation. She wanted to preserve the figure in front of her.

Lexa flung off her own shirt, diving onto the girl before frantically trying to part the cloth from flesh.

"Heda," Costia breathed as the fabric was being torn from her, "Heda, you do not need to do this. We don't need to-"

The frantic woman shot up, "Don't need to do what, Costia? Don't need to make every moment count? I’ve seen too many times what Azgeda does to those they capture and how they kill. If this is the last moment I ever get to spend with you, I wish to spend it giving ourselves to one another. I would trust no one else with my body but you. You are the peace to my war and the laugh to my cry. I am ready and willing for you to show me what it is to give myself to another."

Costia stared at her for a few moments before slowly answering, "Heda, you need prove nothing. And least of all to me. I've given myself to others, but never out of love - sex isn’t all there is to loving someone. I love you, but you know that and we have never been together."

"Yes, I know. But I would want the honor of giving myself to you. You are my houman - in ceremony or not. You are mine. You belong to me because I love you as no other could."

She simply stared at the younger girl. Lexa had never explicitly admitted that she loved her. Costia had always hoped against hope that she would. "You would one day be willing to call me your houmon?"

Lexa looked at her up and down before painfully closing her eyes, "I would do _anything_ for you."

The slightly older girl switched their positions, looking at her with awe and curiosity. "Why would you place so much in me - an ordinary soldier?"

"You are far from ordinary. Never forget. You are more than a bodyguard or general."

Those charcoal eyes narrowed. "I am your general, like it or not. I will risk my life for you, like it or not. You _are_ my life, heda."

"And if that is to be, I would not want to spend another moment apart from you." The boldness kept Costia from an immediate retaliation. She searched Lexa's green eyes to find their true desires.

"I will gladly spend this time with you, but not like that. You deserve more than mere moments of pleasure, heda."

Confused, Lexa protested. "Should we not cement our relationship before you leave? I do not discriminate between a few minutes or a few hours with you."

At this, Costia barked with laughter. "Oh heda, you _should_. One day soon you shall understand. How about in three days time when I return?"

"Fine," Lexa huffed like a child, "I will wait. I have wanted you for a very long time, so do not waste any time killing those animals."

"Never."

Costia let her hand run down the side of her beloved woman. She memorized every curve and scar - nothing about Lexa would ever fade from her mind. They had spent the last 8 years training side by side, the last two including soft caresses and stolen kisses. She had never believed that Lexa could really be hers, but here she was, offering herself. With a sigh, she removed herself to lay beside the girl. They both stared at the ceiling in thought.

"You love me?" Costia questioned in slight disbelief.

"More than the flame loves the candle."

The general smirked, "Is that why you have so many?"

Lexa smacked her with a pillow. No one was allowed to question her fascination with the objects. "Shop of and hold me before you leave?"

"Sha, heda." She turned and enveloped the brunette in her strong arms. For the first time in many years, Lexa clung to her like the child she yet was. Costia had missed this side of her.

"Promise me one thing?" she whispered into her leader's hair.

"Anything, love."

"Promise," her breath hitched, "promise that our people will always come before me? If I am to die -"

Lexa's head nuzzled into her chest. "I promise. Stop being morbid and relax."

Costia chuckled and did as told. It seemed as if time flew by when there was another knock at the door from Gustus. She rose, giving the girl a gentle, loving kiss before donning her armor and heading to the door. A now sleepy commander smiled from the bed after her.

"Kill them all, love."

"I will return on the back of the wind. I love you, Lexa."

Lexa's breath stopped. Costia hadn't used her real name since she had been given her title. She had never realized the power that saying a name could hold. The smiling girl closed the door as the young commander fell back, giddy, to the bed. It was only a few minutes until she was asleep, smile on her face.

_________________________________________

 

The following day, she was in the war room with 5 of her best generals. They were looking over maps and troop formations for how to stop the bloody war between Sankru and Floukru and how to add them both to the coalition. An argument had begun between Quint and Anya over troop allocation.

" - If we don't support the right flank more, Floukru will easily see advantage and wipe us out. We can't fight both clans from a single location with so few troops!"

"Which is why we should draw Floukru away to the south with these troops and isolate them!"

"But why would they refuse an easy fight in favor of -"

"Heda! Urgent news!" Her head shot up as a young warrior came panting through the door.

"Shop of! Artigas, what happened?"

"Ambush," he said between breaths, "It was a trap - not just rebels - Ice Nation army - waiting."

The blood drained from her face.

"They captured her - Costia. The queen has her."

Lexa could feel Anya's look. It was anger, pity, and fear. Lexa however, could suddenly feel nothing.

"I assume she let you go to deliver a message."

The boy nodded. "Queen Nia sends word that you are to step down and name her your successor, or else your warrior dies. Sh-she said she will learn the secrets of Heda and take your place by force if necessary."

All of her generals were looking at her now. They seemed at a loss as well.

"Thank you, Artigas. Return to your quarters and wash up."

The boy sprinted away while she calmly returned to the map in front of her.

"Heda -" Quint began, but she silenced him with a look.

Quietly, she rearranged the troops on the maps to a clearly superior configuration.

"Draw Sankru’s main force here with a threatening raid by a small force. Our true army will attack here at dawn the following day and capture as many as possible. Once detained, we will begin negotiations with Sankru. In the meantime, we will have more land to work with while doing the same to capture the main army of Floukru here. They are more mobile, so we need as much territory as possible."

Anya was the one to tentatively ask the question on everyone's mind. "And... Azgeda?"

"We will deal with them once we create peace in the east. Lives need not be lost unnecessarily. They will not continue terrorizing the border while they await my answer. Then we will turn our forces overwhelmingly to Azgeda, adding them to our coalition. And the queen will bow to me."

"Costia might not survive that long, Lexa -"

"Do NOT," she snarled at her former mentor, "call me by that name. I am Heda. I am The Commander. And my judgement will not be questioned, understood?"

There was a quick, loud reply of "Yes, Heda!" They all returned hurriedly to the map.

It was a week later that the present she dreaded appeared before her throne.

Lexa could feel nothing. There was no hurt, no ache, no love. She was steel. Love would only cloud what she knew was best for her people and for peace. She would not bear that weakness. Perhaps without Costia in the world, there was no love in it either. It was time she grew up. She would honor her promise by becoming the ruthless leader she was born to be.

As she stared out the window in her room, she watched the stars. Like the dead before her, Costia would join their numbers. Lexa would look there every night to see her, knowing that the other half of her soul was somewhere in their number. She closed her eyes to the night air around her. A breeze ran lightly through her hair and on the back of the wind, as promised, she swore she could hear Costia whisper her name. Lexa let that wind carry away what they shared, endless and forever traveling the world.

When she awoke that morning, she was ready. Nothing would stand in her way. She was unstoppable - a heartless machine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know what gave me the right.


End file.
